The invention relates to a retardation arrangement for converting an input radiation beam, incident from an input side of the retardation arrangement, into an output radiation beam which has over its cross section a spatial distribution of polarization states which can be influenced by the retardation arrangement and differs from the spatial distribution of polarization states of the input radiation beam, and to a microlithography projection exposure machine having at least one such retardation arrangement.